It is common for travelers to carry toiletry articles, such as razors, mouthwash and dental care products, within a case for ease of transportation and storage. Probably the most popular type of carrying case is that commonly referred to as a "doc kit", which typically are small flexible bags with zippers. While these types of cases provide ample room for carrying articles, they neither separate the articles from each other nor hold them firmly in place within the case. Therefore, as the case is moved about, the articles within it may collide with each other and be impacted by objects outside the kit causing article breakage and soiling.
Toiletry cases have also been made which fix the position of at least some of articles, such as tooth brushes, within the case. Exemplary of this type of case are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,670,177, 1,722,507, 2,146,657, 2,353,932, 2,593,896, 3,921,649 and 4,979,525. Although these cases fix the position of the tooth brush, the bristles of the brush still contact the inside of the case, thus making the brush less sanitary. As the tooth brushes are also mostly sealed from ambience, moisture tends to remain on their bristles, further contributing to unsanitary conditions. Another problem commonly associated with these cases is their inadequate accessibility to the contained articles. Indeed, often the case must be partially disassembled to access the encased articles. With others, particularly the folding types, the articles are accessible only after the case has been unfolded over an area much larger than the case itself.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a personal toiletry case in which articles may be held securely in place in a sanitary condition during storage and transportation and yet easily accessed and removed for use. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such a case that the present invention is primarily directed.